kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Music Zoo
General information= Music Zoo is episode 10b of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on November 5, 2016. Summary Music becomes her alter-ego Muzaka. But when their concert at the zoo is ruined, the girls need get the real Music back. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music **Muzaka (debut) *Rudie Major *Mr. Smythe (debut) *Harajuku Zoo Acrobats (debut) *Howlie Hounds (debut) Plot It is a bright, sunny day at the Harajuku Zoo and the Harajuku Zoo acrobats are finishing their spectacular performance. As they run off the stage, HJ5 patiently awaits on deck for their chance to perform. The girls are impressed with Rudie booking them for a gig at the zoo, but not only that, he reveals guest passes to check out the zoo when they're done. Baby squeals in delight and mentions all the animals she can hug. G asks Music if she wants to check-in at the sound desk, but she is being very secretive and slinks away. As the girls begin their soundcheck, Mr. Smythe, one of the zookeepers announces that their concert is cancelled because one of their members failed a background check. Rudie attempts to reason with him and mentions a previous experiences where he rigged a dog show, board game scandal, and parking tickets among various other things. Mr. Smythe assures Rudie it was not him and points to Music. She apologizes to everyone. The shot changes to show girls inside Mr. Smythes' office staring at a banned poster of Music. G asks what she could of possibly done to get banned, and Mr. Smythe brings up her file. At 5 years old she broke the window of a car in the parking lot, which she claims she did to help a dog that was stuck inside on a hot day. Mr Smythe reveals it was a teddy bear and good intentions do not excuse people from breaking rules. He continues the slideshow where Music, now 9, threatened to feed two kids to the lion. She reveals they were bullying another kid by popping his balloon and making him cry. Mr Smythe reveals a giant stack of papers that list all of Music's infractions and confirms that the band cannot play. Love takes out the zoo's official handbook and says anyone that is banned may file for probationary period. While he agrees that is true, he needs an official handwritten document called an FB3/17. The computer alerts Mr. Smythe that he has mail, and receives the requested document allowing Music to be on probation. However, if she even so much as breaks a single rule, she will be banned permanently. The girls try to cheer up Music, who admits she feels "on edge" because Smythe is going to be watching her actions very closely. Baby suggests she needs more hugs but Music pushes her away. She asks Love if she has any gadgets that will help keep Music out of trouble. She remembers having an experiment personality reversal belt and takes it out of her bag. The girls ask what's going to happen to Music and Love explains she'll become the opposite personality of what she is now. A bunch of howling is heard in the background, and Baby instantly recognizes it as "Huggie Hounds" and runs over to their habitat. Mr. Smythe walks over and explains they're not Huggie Hounds, they're "Howlie Hounds" and they were sent to the zoo by mistake. Several patrons run out of the zoo and Smythe believes Music is behind it. Rudie rushes in and mentions the girls should be on stage. During Rudie's rant, Baby pushes the button to unleash the hounds, who immediately bombard Rudie with glitter-slobber before running off. G asks Smythe if they can perform now that they submitted that form. Before he can answer Music is seen with the Howlie Hounds feeding them treats and getting them to behave. Smythe wants to give her a chance to mess up. Music runs out of dog treats, and the howlie hounds continue howling, driving her insane. She insists on using Love's belt now, but before she can giver he a disclaimer she yells for her to put it on. She is instantly transformed into this sweet, caring and innocent girl. She gives a lollipop to G and calls her by name, but she says she doesn't know anyone with that name. She reveals her name to be "Muzaka" and runs off to pet the howlie hounds followed by mounting one and riding it. Smythe laughs as Music broke another rule, but the girls plead that she is trying to round them up. The zoo acrobats are attempting a world record on stage but their attempt is feudal as Muzaka and the hounds knock them over. In an assault similar to Rudie, the acrobats get a face full of glitter slobber. Muzaka takes a bow in front of the audience and runs off as the crowd begins booing. The other girls agree they miss the old Music, and they have to get that belt off her. G is hit by some glitter slobber shrapnel as a sea of it rushes by the stage. She asks if anyone has a raft, and sure enough, Love takes one out of her bag and accidentally throws it on the girls. They ride the slobber wave out of the zoo and agree they don't want to live with Muzaka forever. They find Muzaka jetskiing on the slobber with the Howlie Hounds. Love grabs the belt around Muzaka's waist and spins her around in midair. The hounds go faster and Love loses her grip on the belt and Muzaka is able to escape. The slobber takes everyone off a cliff and they all fall into the ground, disoriented. Muzaka enjoyed it so much she suggests they do it again. G asks if there's anyway to get that belt off her, and Love mentions that glitter slobber can break down the super glue in the belt. Muzaka is playing fetch with the howlies when the rest of the girls come up and offer to play with her. Muzaka becomes excited and asks them to throw something, and they pick her up and toss her. The hounds catch her and lick her up and down, shooting the belt off into the distance. Music reverts to her normal state and begins commanding the dogs. She rounds up the the zoo acrobats, who make a human staircase near the rubber ball factory. Once on top, Music takes three giant balls at the top of the entrance and orders the girls to bounce them back to the zoo, and they will follow. Rudie is seen talking on the phone saying HJ5 don't leave the house for less then 2 record deals. Back at the zoo, the Howlie Hounds are secured in their habitat as the girls and Smythe watch. Rudie, whose now wearing the reversal belt, is on the phone with Twisty, trying to arrange albums. Love runs into him, knocking the belt off, saying it would be unethical to leave it on. G asks if they can perform now and Smythe says Music is allowed at the zoo anytime but another member of the group also failed a background check.The camera pans back to Smythe's office where he goes over a list of infractions, most involve hugging the animals. Baby, whose hugging a panda cub, giggles and announces she's guilty as the "No" symbol appears over her body, ending the episode. Quotes takes out an inflatable raft and it lands on top of the girls *Baby: Do you have one that's not so "crushy". *Angel: ''There's an oar in my ear! *Love: Oops. ---- *Muzaka: I'm OK! The water broke my fall. Trivia *This is the fourth episode where Music appears on the title card. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes